SHUSEI
by 01Trycia-chan01
Summary: Near-death experiences can make anyone re-evaluate themselves. Sakura realizes her feelings have made a turn-around and she doesn't know what to do about it. Luckily Ino is there to help her. POST WAR AU


SHUSEI

ONE SHOT

|1|

Yes, yes, I know. This is Narusaku. It's completely new to me. I'm a serial Sasusaku shipper, but Narusaku is something complex for me to write so I decided to give it a shot.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I am writing up till the point that Sasuke decides to go fight Naruto. So technically, this is an AU. In my fic, it only goes up 'till the point that the SOSP transports them back to their home dimension.

Enjoy!

-X-

Kakashi-sensei was completely depleted of chakra, had four broken ribs, massive internal bleeding and a bruised kidney. I had my work cut out for me. I ignored the cheers of victory from the approaching shinobi aliiance. The ground shook with the force their feet were hitting it with. Sasuke and Naruto were standing on the decimated rubble that was once something akin to ground a few feet behind me. I could hear them hissing to each other like cats about which way was the best to maintain peace. Naruto had eventually shut Sasuke up, thankfully, reciting something about— you know, I don't really remember; I was too busy with what I was doing, trying so hard not to cry, only half listening to Sasuke being an asshole. We all almost died. I seriously thought it was the end. Naruto almost died.

I held back a sniffle… but it was pointless. The tears came anyway. I hadn't realized Kakashi-sensei's wounds were healed. I was wasting chakra on his scrapes and bruises.

"Yare, yare, Sakura. I don't need to look perfect for our friends. Heroes are supposed to be scuffed up." Kakashi sensei drawled as he put a hand around my wrist to snap me out of my misery.

"Mn…" I replied, my voice doing that high-pitched thing it always did when I cried.

Kakashi-sensei sat up and held a hand to his head; he groaned like an old man. I held onto my tattered pants and bit my lip.

Naruto almost _died_.

Not even a second later, we were surrounded by many pairs of legs, some bloody, most covered in tattered pants like mine. They hailed and cheered both of my boys, as I watched, teary-eyed. Sasuke wasn't smiling, and Naruto was blushing, of course. Hinata stood amongst the group, smiling fondly at the crush she was able to obtain. I don't know why, but my heart broke a little bit.

I'd been in love with the wrong guy… 'figures it'd be me…

I came to the conclusion that the boy I loved as a kid and through most of my life would probably _never_ love me back. After his blatant argument against Naruto's views, I couldn't side with him anymore, so it's not like I felt much for him anyway. On top of almost killing me, he was being an idiot just moments ago. How can anyone love someone who can't see the light? How could I trust him not to hurt me anyway, after feeling his hand gripping my windpipe the way he did under that bridge? I shuddered just thinking about it. I can't believe he _did_ that. I can't believe I still _loved_ him after that…

What was I thinking?

Looking at our future now…it would never work, thus we'd never have one.

In other words.

I've been an idiot this whole time.

I blinked away the tears and realized that Naruto was looking at me, a concerned expression on his face. There were too many people between us for him to wade through, though. When did I stand up? When did I pick up Kakashi-sensei?

Who knew?

But I wasn't in the mood to deal with this; with my emotions, or with the trauma of what had just occurred. I dragged sensei away with me to a more open spot where I could find more people who might need medical help.

-X-

It wasn't until months later, when we managed to salvage and somewhat rebuild Konoha, that I finally had a break. I'd been numb for the most part, just going through the motions, and haven't really stopped to talk to anyone, aside from Sai; despite his quirks, he was a good friend and kept things secret. From what he told me, Sasuke's punishment via the new Hokage Kakashi-sensei was to help naruto rebuild Konoha, since it would reintegrate him to the village and simultaneously end the stigma his surname had attached to it. I was happy for both him and Naruto. Regardless, even Tsunade-sama had been a little worried about me. Today, though… today I felt better. I was home, home was being rebuilt, and the nightmares had subsided, thanks to help from Ino. I had gotten my first, full-night's sleep last night and I felt like the haze my life has been in had been lifted.

Today, I was going to spend time with my best friend at the bath house. Smiling at the bright blue sky, I continued on my way to my temporary tent. All shinobi were currently living the outdoors life, since the civilians were the first ones to be housed; we were used to the rough life, they weren't and we didn't mind. There was going to be a huge party at the end of this month in the land of fire for all the shinobi of all the nations. Most of them had recovered from the war and were ready to party their asses off.

I grabbed my bathing items and headed to the bathhouse. Ino speculated that it would be empty at this time of day, and I found her in there lounging by herself, just as she had predicted.

"Forehead!" She greeted excitedly. I smiled back.

"Hey Ino-pig." I stripped off my clothes and practically dove in; it's been almost half a year since I got the luxury of bathing in an onsen.

"How've you been?" Ino asked, genuinely concerned. I shot her a smile.

"I think I've been okay. I haven't felt as shitty today, since I got enough sleep last night." I replied.

"Any nightmares?"

I shook my head.

"Last night was blank, thankfully."

Ino grinned.

"Awesome! Enough of the depressing stuff! I have neeee~_eeeeeews_!" She practically sang. I looked at her curiously. She was giddy and blushing. I smirked; she had a boyfriend, now the question was "who"?

"Who's the man?" I asked.

She squealed and put her hands on her face. Her cheeks were as pink as my hair.

"Sai."

What!?

"Eeeeeeeh!?" I gaped at her. _Sai_? _Saiiiii? _Since when— well he _has_ been acting like a normal person with normal emotions recently.

"He came to me after the war for help with his feelings; since it's been so long since he felt anything, and of course, it was all professional at first but _then_ he told me he liked me! _He_ said he liked _me_! I didn't even have to _do_ anything since I was treating him like my other patients! So we decided to be official after a few dates!" She excitedly explained. I smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you, pig, really."

She grinned and then gave me a sly smirk.

"And soooo I know you've been talking to Sasuke-kun… how's it going?"

I frowned at her. I didn't even want to hear his name.

"He almost killed me, Ino. I haven't really talked to him at all, or Naruto for that matter…" I looked away, thinking about Naruto… he and Hinata had probably made it official by now…

"Eh!? You're kidding me, right, Sakura?"

"What?" I looked up at her.

"Don't give me that look; since when did you start to like Naruto?"

I blushed. Shit. She figured it out! How!?

"I'm good at reading expressions; if that's what you're alarmed about." She stated haughtily.

I glared at her, but then I frowned.

"I don't know when I started to like him… towards the end I guess?"

"And so you've been avoiding them both because you're afraid of rejection… interesting. You've never been one to _avoid_ things." She tapped her chin in thought and I splashed water at her.

She was right, of course. Tsunade-sama taught me how to face things, head-on. I _wasn't_ one to avoid things, so how come I was running away now of all times?

"I don't know what to do. Hinata deserves him more than I do. I've been horrible to him." I explained and the guilt reared its ugly head. It felt worse than when I killed someone for the first time. My eyes stung and I cried. I had been _so_ horrible to him and yet here I am, selfish enough to think about him in a romantic way. I didn't deserve the right to even think like that. Ino was hugging me and rubbing my back a moment later and I started wailing. I had been keeping this inside for _six months_ afraid to even think about it myself.

This entire bath was awkward with Ino's boobs pressed against me, but screw it, I needed a good cry.

So I cried, for a while, actually. I think my wails kept other people from coming into the bathhouse. I eventually calmed down and placed my arms on the smoothed rock behind us, and rested my forehead against them to ease my headache and clogged sinuses. I still sobbed every so often and Ino still rubbed my back every so often.

"Well, if it's any consolation, nothing's really happened between Naruto and Hinata…"

"Don't even say that. Don't even give me the hope. You know I don't deserve to hope."

Ino growled.

"Ugh, will you stop beating yourself _up_, Sakura! Are you really that insecure, still?"

My voice cracked and I wailed again.

Yes, yes I fucking was.

Hinata had been there, silently cheering him on the _entire_ time. Hinata has pretty, shiny, long hair. Hinata has bigger boobs than I do. Hinata was always nicer to Naruto than me. Hinata's face is prettier than mine, and worst of all I can't even bring myself to hate her for any of it because _I'm_ the idiot that made the mistake, here. I can only blame myself and be angry at myself, which made me feel better, since I'm not taking my anger out on anyone innocent, but it didn't make me feel better enough to pull me out of my misery.

"Oh kami-sama, Sakura…" Ino soothed.

It took me a while to calm down after that. My heart felt raw and heavy, but I rubbed the tears from my eyes anyway.

"Just go talk to him. Both him and Sasuke-kun have been busy rebuilding. Besides, I don't think it's healthy for you to pine after Sasuke-kun anymore, anyway. I'm glad you have mixed feelings and are seeing someone else in a romantic light…"

"What? Why?"

Now I'm curious; what would make her say that? She looked a little nervous, as if she wasn't supposed to disclose this information to me.

"Ino. Don't keep it from me." I warned. She looked at me with conflicted blue eyes. I kept my gaze steady. She sighed, and then looked left and right in a paranoid manner.

"Give me your ear." She commanded, so I did. I turned to the side and she cupped her hands around my ear to whisper to me.

"Okay, you know I've been working with the shinobi to help them with their psychological issues, right?"

I nodded.

"All right… Sasuke-kun is one of my patients… And let's just say he doesn't plan on rebuilding his clan as a monogamist."

_What!? _

I jumped up to react but she shoved me down by my shoulder.

"_Shhhh!_" She hissed into my ear and I held my tongue to hear what else she had to whisper to me.

"He plans on taking more than one wife and I think you deserve better than that. He was going to ask you to be the first, though so just say 'no' for me, okay?" She looked at me with pleading, pale blue eyes, still holding my shoulder. I gaped at her.

He would _really_ do that?

…

_Really_!?

"You're kidding me, Ino."

She shook her head.

"I'm not. He _does_ plan on going on some 'journey to repent' or something, but he hasn't said when and I don't know what he'll do while on that journey. You're better off loving someone else, if you have any shred of feelings left for him."

I leaned back against the rocks.

"Wow…"

I seriously couldn't believe it. He was planning on being a _whore_? The whole multiple-wives thing has been out of style since the warring era back before Konoha when prominent clan members kidnapped women to reproduce with or married multiple ones from their own clans to preserve their lineage since so many shinobi with kekkei-genkai and doujutsu died so frequently in battle.

Just wow…

"I know, I wasn't supposed to say anything about it, since it was confidential, but you're my best friend, Sakura, and I'd rather protect your heart if I have the chance."

Tears again. I hugged her. Her stupid boobs practically slid upwards against my chest, but I hugged her anyway.

"I love you, Ino."

She giggled.

"I know, I'm awesome right?"

I shoved her.

"Hey! All right-all right! I love you too, forehead." She grinned. "Get dressed and go find Naruto. Talk to him. I don't know, but I think he's been holding off on talking to Hinata so he could talk to you first and you've been making it _extremely _hard for him, you baka." She grabbed my cheek and pulled.

"Oooo~w In~oooo!" She let go and my skin snapped into place, sore as hell. She's got some strong fingers; I feel bad for her future kids. She smacked my back.

"Get to washing! The boys finish their shift in around half an hour so go find him in the construction area." She urged.

Then it hit me; the nauseous feeling of dread. What would happen? What would we say? What should I say? Should I treat him like normal? I don't want to. He's special to me, more than just a friend.

My heard thudded wildly as I scrubbed the scent of antiseptic and morphine off of my skin. I lathered up my hair, conditioned with the conditioner Ino forced me to use, then got dressed in my usual outfit. She all but shoved me out of the onsen, and took my stuff with her, telling me that she'd deliver it to my tent herself, since it was in the opposite direction of the construction zone.

With each step, my stomach seemed to drop further and further downwards until I had to put my hand over it to ease myself. I neared the construction zone and saw several shinobi working on it, some on rooftops, some carrying wood, some carrying metal, some hammering on things, and others carefully carrying glass. No sign of orange… anywhere. I bit my lip nervously, and nodded robotically as the other shinobi called out to me in greeting. I was looking to the side and ran into someone.

"Oh, sorr— oh! Sasuke…"

I was currently staring at the one man I _didn't_ want to see right now. He frowned down at me, seeming a lot calmer than the last few times I interacted with him.

…Good to know he isn't in the mood to kill me…

"I need to talk to you."

Blunt as always when he needs something. I frowned.

"I kind of have to—

"Please."

That shut me up. He _never_ says please. I studied him for a minute, but there was nothing to read in his body nor in his face, so I shrugged.

"Sure, okay."

"Come on."

And he began walking _in the opposite direction I wanted to go_.

Eventually we took a seat at some small yakitori stand. He offered to pay for my meal, but I told him if he did I'd punch him all the way back to Sound. He didn't doubt I could, so he wisely let me do as I pleased. Once our food was ready we sat at a nearby bench on the side of the main road.

I didn't realize how much benches hurt my feelings nowadays. Why can't he be the same Sasuke he was when we were kids?

My sorrow reared its ugly head.

Tch. Multiple wives. Like _hell_ I'll ever be part of that.

"Sakura."

Huh? He was urget, as if I hadn't heard him the first time.

"Eh?"

I looked over at him and he gave me a suspicious glance.

"I have… a proposition for you."

"What is it?" I already knew what it was but I played stupid pretty convincingly only because I didn't want any negative repercussions for Ino.

"I want you to be my first wife."

"Of many?"

"Aa."

He didn't expect me to slap him. I slapped him _so_ hard I heard his cheekbone break. His head hung to the side and when he snapped it back up, his sharingan was activated.

"What the _fuck_ was that for!?" He yelled.

I stood up and we were _totally_ making a scene. Civillians and shinobi alike looked at us.

"After everything…" I began, trying to steady my trembling voice.

"After _everything_ I went through, because of you, _for_ you. After all the times we've _tried_ for you… you think you can _disrespect_ me by asking something like that of me!? Who do you think you _are_!? I don't care if you're one of the most powerful shinobi of our time! That doesn't mean you're a kami that I will worship and do anything for! What do you take me for, Sasuke!? Your fucking pet!? Your fucking slave!? What in _hell_ makes you think I'm _stupid_ enough to put myself in such a miserable position!?"

He was wide-eyed, as if it was news to him that I wouldn't let him walk over me.

"You know what. I think it's time you realize that I deserve better than that; not as someone who used to love you, but as your teammate and at the very least as your friend and comrade. Don't ever ask this of me again, Sasuke." I finished softly, then turned and left _him_ on the bench. I made sure I was out of sight before I started to cry.

He fucking deserved it though. Ino was right. He fucking deserved every word. Go repent for that, Sasuke! Shannaro!

I was walking off some steam. I didn't even know where I was going. Somehow I ended up in the woods, on that hill that Ino and I used to pick flowers on. I'm surprised it survived the war, practically untouched aside from some wooden chips and other natural debris lying around. I sat underneath the Sakura tree at the top of the hill and wiped my eyes.

I was done crying.

To be honest, it felt amazing to finally _demand_ respect. I felt _much_ better about myself. I felt _free_. Even if I couldn't have Naruto, at least I was _free_ of the shackles I created and attached to Sasuke. _Free_.

Deliriously, I laughed with a hand on my forehead.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

My blood ran cold and I think time stopped for a second. I turned my head, and there he stood, like he'd always been there. His eyes were the same color as the sky and his hair could have competed with the sun. He was slightly tanned, and today, he wore his orange shorts with a white t-shirt; the Uzumaki symbol on the front in red.

I just stared at him.

I couldn't believe he's here; while I was so unprepared.

He frowned.

"Why are you crying—ttebayo?" He asked, genuinely concerned but confused at the same time.

"—ttebayo…" I murmured back, and he tilted his head to the side. I started to laugh, because for the first time, I realized that that was actually cute. It was his _thing_. And soon the laughs turned into tears, because I missed him; because I didn't deserve him; because Ino built up my confidence and when it came time to face the music I was crumbling. I cried because he was so concerned about me, despite all the awful things I said and did to him. Slowly, I heard him sit next to me.

"Why are you sad?" He whispered to himself, as if he was trying to figure out a way to make me stop.

"N-Naruto…" My heart broke, because saying him name like that _shouldn't_ be allowed of me. I didn't _want_ to burden him with my issues. I didn't _want_ to plague him like Sasuke had plagued me my entire life.

"Sakura-chan?..." He replied cautiously.

"I just—

Exhausted, I tried to blurt out my final conclusion after spinning this entire issue in my head multiple times.

"Ar-e?" I felt his eyes on me.

"I just want you to be happy…" I sniffled. Yes. That was right. I wanted him to be happy more than anything else because he deserved it. I wiped my stupid un-ending tears on my arm and sniffled in the mucous in my nose.

"I _am_ happy…" He replied, but he still sounded confused. I wasn't making any sense; I didn't blame him. "…so why are _you_ unhappy?" He asked. "I'm sorry I'm dumb, but I really don't ge—

"You're _not_ stupid!" I ran over his sentence urgently and I didn't realize I placed my hand over his on the grass next to me. He blushed and looked away.

"Okay…"

He didn't get it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so, so so, _so_ sorry." I babbled, my heart racing faster than it did in the war. "I'm so sorry for all the mean things; I'm so sorry for every time I hit you. I'm _so_ sorry for being so horrible! I'm so—

Before I knew it he had pulled me into his arms, on his knees, and pushed me tightly against his broad chest.

"Can you please tell me why you're upset, Sakura-chan?" He asked, murmuring into my hair. I gripped his shirt.

Now or never, Sakura.

"I— I don't—

I don't deserve you Naruto…

"Mmn?"

He smelled so nice. When did he start smelling so nice? Since when was he so warm, so handsome? When had his voice gotten so deep? Where was I this entire time to not notice all of this?

"I don't deserve to love you…" I whispered.

For a moment, his arms slackened, and I felt my heart drop into my intestines.

"Nani….?...Sakura-chan…?" He replied, as if afraid I was lying to him again.

I _lied_ to him the last time. No _wonder_ he didn't outright believe me. I _lied_ to him, yet here we are.

"You're an amazing person, and I've been horrible to you. I don't deserve to love you, but I do. When we all almost died… I saw things differently… I've been stupid, and blind, and awful. I'm _so_ sorry, Naruto…"

His arms tightened around me.

"I understand…" I continued. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same about me anymore. I understand, because Hinata is probably better for you than I am any—

"Don't _say_ that." He warned. Then softly, "Don't say that."

What am I supposed to say? That's the truth!

"Is this why you were crying?"

Mostly.

"I smacked Sasuke…" I revealed. I was crying mostly out of relief and self-pity.

Naruto snorted.

And I snickered in response, because it _was_ outlandish that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, got smacked by his biggest fan.

Before I knew it we were both laughing _really_ hard. I laughed because he laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh. It was funny that he was laughing at Sasuke and it was funny that for once _I_ made him laugh.

A few moments later he let me go and held me at arm's length and smiled brightly at me.

"I've been waiting for you to say that since I saw you at the academy, Sakura-chan."

"I already—

"No, to say it, and _mean it_." He gave me a warm smile. I studied his face. He really _is_ handsome.

"Give me a few hours, and meet me back here— ttebayo." He grinned and then looked determined.

"What are you—

I asked as he stood up but he shut me up with a smile.

"I have to talk to Hinata-chan… it's going to be hard, but I promise I'll be back."

I smiled sadly up at him.

"I don't want her to hate me…" I mumbled.

"She's not like that." He assured.

I looked up at him, surprised and he just kept smiling. I smiled back and he disappeared.

I had nothing better to do, so I waited there. And I waited and waited. The sun started to go down, and my stupid heart started to hurt again, thinking he had probably left me to wait there to give me a taste of my own medicine. I hugged my knees to my chest as the sky turned orange. Suddenly, that orange became all-too-familiar and before I knew it I was staring at the pockets on Naruto's pants.

My head snapped up in surprise. He looked a little stressed, but relieved.

"Hey."

I greeted. He grinned and stuck his hand out. I took it. He hauled me up so fast, I would've crashed into him had he any less control over his strength. I don't know when or how it happened, but my heart leapt out of my chest as our faces neared and as our lips touched.

His lips were warm and slightly rough, but no less enjoyable to kiss. A small, passionate kiss turned into a longer one, filled with the explosive feelings I'd been keeping back for six months.

We broke away and his eyes were _so_ blue compared to the orange-red sky behind him. He smiled.

"I love you too."

I grinned and crashed into him, arms around his neck and everything.

Yes, it's selfish of me, but I don't regret it. I don't regret any of this.

-X-

I hope I wrote them in character. Whatever it's still cute. Naruto is sexy in his own way, and I'm sure at some point Sakura must have felt _something_ for him, since it's impossible to _not_ crush on someone who's there for you when the one you initially "loved" is gone, hurting you, and being a straight-up jackass.

See ya later, space cowboy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto®™ This was written for fun and I don't make any profit from it.


End file.
